Un colchón siempre será un colchón
by aleejandraa
Summary: — ¿Qué haremos con el colchón?— preguntó el muchacho, acompañándola hasta la puerta. — Elígelo tú— afirmó Hermione. — Pero… — Un colchón siempre será un colchón, Ron— se despidió ella.


Disclaimer: ¿Mío? Ojalá, pero no. Absolutamente todo (excepto por la pequeña y humilde idea) le pertenece a la Sra. J.K. Este fic está dedicado a **eimipiuke** por el regalo de San Valentín Invisible del Foro The Ruins (sí, aunque ya estamos a mayo, jaja).

* * *

Un colchón siempre será un colchón

— ¿Cómo fue que esto pasó?— preguntó Ron en voz alta y Hermione se rió.

La habitación parecía completamente normal. Sus paredes verde oliva estaban intactas, los pisos de madera se extendían lustrosos y la ventana que daba a un pequeño balcón estaba coronada por cortinas que hacían juego con el edredón… que estaba totalmente destrozado en el suelo, mezclado con plumas que si Ron estaba en lo cierto eran del colchón que yacía desecho, desparramado por la habitación.

— Crookshanks quería encontrar una rata y…— explicó ella.

— ¿Hay ratas?— se preocupó el pelirrojo y la chica volvió a soltar una carcajada ante el aspecto enfermizo de su novio.

— La demolición del edificio de al lado hizo que salieran un montón de cosas asquerosas de ese agujero pero tu madre ya me dio su hechizo de la suerte— lo tranquilizó Hermione—. ¿Por qué? ¿Tendrías miedo?— preguntó ella jocosa y él se hizo el desentendido.

— Así que tu maldito gato apestoso destrozo nuestro colchón— resumió Ron y la hechicera asintió con una mueca.

— Nuestro maldito gato apestoso, Ron, lo que es mío, es tuyo— le recordó ella.

— Nunca te cansarás de repetirlo, ¿no?— ella sonrió y él se aflojó el nudo de la corbata.

— Tenía pensado hacer cosas esta noche pero como lo que "es tuyo, es mío" arruinó nuestro somier, deberemos dejarlo para mañana— sugirió él alzando las cejas y ella se rió.

— El sofá cama tiene un aspecto increíble— reconoció Hermione mientras el muchacho la rodeaba con sus brazos y le propinaba suaves besos en el cuello.

— Mañana, en el almuerzo, compraremos uno nuevo— decretó Ron y Hermione se mostró de acuerdo con un ronroneo.

Ron Weasley se paseaba frente a los escaparates del Callejón Diagon, impaciente. Su pareja y él habían quedado en encontrarse a las doce y media en el negocio de decoración de Madame Bovary y Hermione Granger llevaba unos cuantos minutos de demora que a Ron le parecieron años.

— Lo lamento. El ministerio es un caos por la nueva ley de regulación mágica y estoy teniendo problemas con Jeoffrey para organizar los papeles que presentaremos en la audiencia— explicó Hermione mientras le daba un tierno beso a su novio.

— Lo sé, amor— le dijo, frotándole la espalda con una sonrisa.

Hermione se colgó del brazo que Ron le ofreció y él los arrastró a ambos hacia la tienda de colchones.

— Buenos días, bienvenidos a Madame Bovary— saludó una muchacha de escasos veinticinco años que tenía un uniforme rojo.

— Hola— dijeron ellos con una sonrisa.

— ¿Buscaban algo en especial?— preguntó la chica.

— No, solo estamos viendo— la cortó Ron.

La empleada se alejó y Hermione se puso frente a su novio.

— Weasley, ¿por qué eres tan cortante?— inquirió ella.

— No, soy cortante, solo no me gusta la decoración— soltó él.

Hermione se rió del mohín que ensayó Ron y luego tiró de la mano del pelirrojo hacia la sección de colchones.

La tienda era una amplia variedad de chucherías que se extendía sin ton ni son. Al fondo, había una enorme diversidad de colchones: rosados, blancos, de pluma, de agua, con resortes, de dos plazas, de una y un montón más que Ron no podía distinguir uno de otro.

Ron vislumbró uno que parecía cómodo y se tiró.

— Ron, no puedes hacer eso— lo retó Hermione con una risita.

— Vamos, mi amor, si no los probamos, nunca sabremos si es el indicado— dijo él y ella se acomodó junto a él.

— No, es muy blando— se quejó la chica de cabellos castaños y Ron hizo un ruidito en desacuerdo—. ¿Te parece el indicado?— lo miró ella con ojos suplicantes.

— Podríamos probar ese que está allá— señaló Ron y Hermione se paró como un resorte.

Uno tras otro fueron acostándose en cada colchón. Ella hacia una mueca y ambos se levantaban y cambiaban de cama.

— Este es perfecto— suspiró Ron, dejando que la tela y las plumas se acostumbrarán a su figura y le proporcionaran la comodidad y relajo que él necesitaba.

— No, Ron, este es el indicado— lo llamó ella, dos colchones más allá.

A regañadientes, el pelirrojo se levantó y caminó unos pasos hacia donde su amada medía con su varita la superficie del colchón.

Ron lo palmeó con la mano y frunció el ceño que cambió a penas ella lo enfrentó.

— ¿Qué te parece?— preguntó Hermione extasiada.

El teléfono móvil de Hermione resonó en la cartera y ella metió una mano para rescatarlo de entre el mar de cosas que era su bolso.

— ¿Sí?— ella atendió—. Ajá— comentó—. Ya voy. En diez minutos, estaré allí— aseguró ella preocupada.

Hermione guardó el aparato y abrazó a Ron.

— ¿Te vas?— inquirió él.

— ¿Me perdonarás?

— No hay problema. ¿Qué haremos con el colchón?— preguntó el muchacho, acompañándola hasta la puerta.

— Elígelo tú— afirmó Hermione.

— Pero…

— Un colchón siempre será un colchón, Ron— se despidió ella.

El menor de los hombres Weasley vio como su novia se alejaba por la calle repleta de gente y, con una voltereta, recordó las tres d y se apareció en su oficina.

— Pensé que no te vería hasta dentro de una hora— comentó su compañero de oficina y mejor amigo, Harry Potter, que, con los anteojos torcidos, rebuscaba en un archivador.

— Hermione tuvo que irse por no sé que del ministerio y necesito un consejo— explicó el pelirrojo.

Harry dejó lo que estaba haciendo y concentró toda su atención en Ron.

— ¿Es de mujeres?— inquirió el moreno, sentándose tras su escritorio.

Ron, imitándolo, asintió.

— La abominación destruyó nuestro colchón y fuimos a la tienda por uno nuevo y Hermione recibió una llamada y me soltó el típico 'elige tú' antes de marcharse y no sé qué hacer— se apenó Ron mientras Harry lo miraba con empatía.

— Es muy malo— diagnosticó Harry y él le lanzó una mirada enojada—. Oye, no te quiero mentir.

Ron levantó las manos en son de paz y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?— inquirió el muchacho.

— Compra el que ella quiera, total, elijas lo que elijas, ella nunca estará de acuerdo— sentenció Potter.

— Eres todo un galán, Potter— lanzó Ron mientras salía rumbo a la tienda, nuevamente.

Ron observó el colchón nuevo y volvió a la cocina.

Hermione todavía no había llegado y la estaba esperando para cenar.

Finalmente, había comprado esa cosa dura que a Hermione le había encantado y aunque no se sentía tan a gusto con el colchón sabía que se acostumbraría a él o que dormiría por el resto de sus días en el sofá. O mejor le lanzaría un Imperio a Crookshanks para que destrozara el nuevo colchón, sí, eso haría.

— Amor, ya llegué— lo saludó la alegre voz de Hermione desde el recibidor.

— Estoy en la cocina— gritó Ron de vuelta y escuchó como ella dejaba todo para ir a su encuentro. — ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?— le preguntó él cuando la vio cruzar el umbral.

— Francamente, estresante. Mandaría todo el diablo a la menor oportunidad sino supiera que esas leyes son importantes— contestó ella y Ron sonrió.

— Tal vez podría hacerte masajes para que te relajes— sugirió él con voz melosa.

— Me vendría de maravillas— aseguró ella.

Ron se acercó y comenzó a masajearle la espalda mientras que inconscientemente la dirigía hacia el cuarto.

Le besó el cuello y ella rió.

— Creo que encontraste otra buena forma de relajarme— sonrió ella ante su tacto.

— Tengo mucha imaginación— admitió él mientras la depositaba suavemente sobre el colchón.

Él hizo lo mismo tras ella pero al ver su cara se detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó al ver su descontento grabado a fuego en sus facciones.

— Pensé que elegirías el que te había gustado— respondió ella, escondiéndose en su pecho.

— Este es… muy duradero— vaciló Ron para no tener que mentirle.

— Pero no te parece cómodo y a mí tampoco— admitió ella apenada.

— ¿Por qué me dijiste que sí lo era?— preguntó Ron, elevando el mentón de Hermione para poder verla a los ojos.

— Quería saber qué harías—se encogió de hombros ella pero él supo que se sentía muy culpable.

— Mi amor, ¿dudabas de mí?— inquirió el muchacho con tristeza.

— No, sólo quería que por una vez tú eligieras algo para los dos— lo corrigió Hermione, haciendo puchero, y él se rió, besándole la boca con brusquedad.

— Yo, Hermione, te amo. Todo lo que te haga bien, me hace bien— la tranquilizó él y ella lo abrazó, aferrándose al hombre que más amaba en el mundo.

— Mañana cambiaremos el colchón— aseguró Hermione y él le acarició el cabello, asintiendo.

— Debería darle una paliza a Potter por esto— comentó Ron mientras se quedaban allí tendidos, incómodos pero extrañamente confortados.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry en esto?— inquirió divertida Hermione.

— Citó textualmente: 'Elijas lo que elijas ella nunca estará de acuerdo', por eso compré esta porquería— explicó Ron y Hermione rió.

El timbre sonó y la mujer se adelantó para abrir la puerta.

— Ron, tus sueños se harán realidad— gritó Hermione, dándole paso a Harry.

— ¿Qué sueños?— inquirió el visitante confundido.

— Oh, ven aquí, cuatrojos— rió Ron—. ¿Necesitas consejos de mujeres?— le preguntó a su amigo.

— Ginny está volviéndome loco con el color de las invitaciones a la boda— habló Harry sin entender la conversación entre sus mejores amigos.

— ¿Cómo es eso que él me dijo, Herms?— le preguntó Ron a su novia.

— Creo que era algo así de 'elijas lo que elijas ella nunca estará de acuerdo'— contestó esta y Harry se puso de color escarlata.

— Yo no quise decir eso— se disculpó el salvador del mundo mágico y Hermione se rió teatralmente.

— Tu bella prometida lo sabrá, Potter— se vengó Hermione y el muchacho se puso de pie rápidamente.

— Yo creo que debo irme. Hagan como si nunca hubiera estado aquí— se despidió Harry a la carrera, dejando a la pareja riéndose a carcajadas.

— Un colchón siempre será un colchón, Ron— suspiró ella, besándolo con ansias.

— Ya lo creo— comentó él profundizando ese beso y acostándola en el colchón mientras Crookshanks se sentaba en la butaca de la esquina de la habitación a admirar la escena.

* * *

**Eimipiuke**, espero que te haya gustado porque como no diste muchas indicaciones esto salió de mi retorcida cabeza y lo hice especialmente para ti. Demás lectores, también espero que les haya gustado a ustedes y ya saben que hacer: un comentario, una pregunta, una burla, una crítica... lo que sea en un review o en un mensaje privado. Nos leemos pronto, Ale.


End file.
